Runaway to Find Life
by Kaimi
Summary: Inu Yasha choses. But he choses Kikyo. Now she want's all of her soul. And Kagome ran with shippo and...Did Sesshomaru abandon Rin cuz she's wih Kagome.
1. He did WHAT!

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned the Inu gang but I don't so.  
  
Chapter 1: He did WHAT?!?  
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
"Inu Yasha! Where are you?" I whispered. 'He should be here. I just don't get it.' I thought as I walked to the village.  
  
"Kagome your back." Said a ball of fur as it flew at me.  
  
"Yes Shippo I'm back. Do you know where Inu Yasha is?" I asked as I hugged him.  
  
"Ya he said that he went to take a bath. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering. That's all." 'He's taking a lot of baths lately. I wonder Why?'  
  
"Child ye are back. How was your visit home?" Kaede said as she walked into the hut.  
  
I smiled at her. 'She's just like a grandmother to me at times' I thought as Shippo asked me if I had candy with me.  
  
"Of course I do Shippo. Let's go outside it's a lovely day today so lets not waste it." I said as I carried him out to a field near the well and sat down as he chased a butterfly around. He looked so happy I started to sing to myself.  
  
"Some times I wonder why You just disappear into the wind It's as if you don't care at all That you are free all the time But your not  
  
You act like no one cares about you But you're so wrong with that Many people care for you You just don't see it But I do  
  
You want to be free like the wind To go any were at any time With the kiss of the wind you feel that way That the world is your back yard But It's not  
  
You think that no one notices That you have a lover But we notice a lot more than you think I wish you would notice me But you won't" (AN: Song written by Me)  
  
Shippo's POV:  
  
She started singing and I sat next to her happily. She had no idea that she had a wonderful voice and could cheer me up with a smile. 'My mama is so wonderful. I hope she says yes when I ask her.'  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Rin was walking through the forest looking for flower for Sesshomaru-sama when she heard an angel singing a sad song. 'I wonder why she's sad.' She thought as she walked toward the voice. When she came to the source it was a pretty lady sitting on a well. She walked up to the pretty lady and saw her eyes closed. "Hi I'm Rin. What's pretty lady's name? And why are you sad?"  
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
I was just done with the song when I heard.  
  
"Hi I'm Rin. What's pretty lady's name? And why are you sad?"  
  
I jumped and looked at the young girl named Rin spoke.  
  
"Um.Hi Rin my name is Kagome. And this is Shippo." I said pointing to him.  
  
"Hi Rin wanna play?" Shippo said as he slowly held his hand out to her.  
  
"Sure Rin would love to play with you." Rin said happily.  
  
I sat back and watched them play together for a while. When Shippo came up to me I smiled happily at them both.  
  
"Can Rin and I have some candy please?" He begged me with a cute pout on.  
  
I just smiled again and handed them both a candy bar. They plopped down and ate the candy happily.  
  
"Kagome-chan you have a nice voice why did you sound so sad?"  
  
"Thank you Rin. Did I sound sad?" 'Gotta watch it around the kids now.'  
  
"Can you sing a happy song for us?" Rin asked happily jumping in her seat.  
  
"Ya please Kagome. Sing us a happy song." Shippo added.  
  
"Ok let's see.  
  
Once in lifetime you find true love Love as beautiful as rose Yet as strong as any demon That lasts as long as time  
  
It will stay with you forever Nothing can ruin the bond of love Not even the Shikon no Tama Or even a powerful sword  
  
Love is like a star shining bright in the sky Just wait till you see how bright it can be Look to the sky to see a shooting star Make a wish for love and pray  
  
Everyone can love not matter what You just have to have faith in the world You will find it soon enough in life And it will always be strong forever___"  
  
After I finished the song I relaxed and looked at the kids.  
  
"Wow that was pretty." Rin said.  
  
"That was great Kagome." Shippo said.  
  
"Kagome-chan should sing like that more!" Rin exclaimed.  
  
"Well Rin we have to go now would you like us to walk you home?"  
  
"No Rin will be fine. See you again Kagome-chan, Shippo." Rin said as she walked into the forest.  
  
"Come on Shippo time to go back to the hut." I said picking him up.  
  
Rin's POV:  
  
'Rin had fun today with Kagome-chan and Shippo' I thought as she entered camp.  
  
"Rin where were you today?" came an unemotional voice.  
  
"Rin was-"  
  
"Rin what did I tell you?" it asked.  
  
"Sorry. I was playing with some friends." I said happily to him.  
  
"And were is Jaken?" He asked.  
  
"Um.I lost him." I replied. Just then Jaken ran into the clearing.  
  
"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama I lost the girl. She ran away from me in the forest." Jaken said.  
  
I giggled from behind Sesshomaru-sama's leg. "Jaken is funny."  
  
"Jaken I told you not to let her out of your sight. Why did you disobey me? You will be punished."  
  
Kagome's POV: Latter that night  
  
~*~*~*~Dream  
  
His arms went around her waist as she stood with her back to him. He nuzzled her neck. "You smell wonderful." He whispered into her neck. She slowly turned in his arms to face him. "I missed you." She said to him. As she faced him he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away her knees were weak. He smirked at her. "And I missed you." Then he claimed her lips again in a heated kiss as she leaned into him. His hands traveled down her body. With out breaking the kiss he swept her into his arms and carried her to his bedroom. Just before the door closed she whispered his name. "Sesshomaru."  
  
~*~*~*~Real life  
  
I shot up in bed. 'That dream again. Why? Why him? Why me? What's wrong with me' I thought. I looked down at her sweat covered pj's and thought 'I need a bath.' I slowly got up and gathered my bath supplies and headed toward the river. When I got there I slowly striped and stepped in to the river. 'Why do I have this dream? I mean five month is a while to have it. So why now. I have to contrite on the shard of the Shikon no Tama. Not Sesshomaru, even though he has a hot body and.I did NOT just think that. Ya and next Naraku adopts a puppy! That'll never happen.'(AN: and.Well very hot body and big.well ya know*grins*) I got out and dried off. After I was dressed I started walking back to the hut, when I heard some grunts and moans. I followed the sounds and came upon (AN: *cringes*) Inu Yasha and Kikyo going at it like to dogs in heat. (AN: *throws up* sry but that is just wrong!) I just gaped at the scene and slowly waked away. 'Now THAT was just wrong! I can't believe he's been rutting with that.that.that corpse!' I thought as I walked into the hut and laid down on my sleeping bag. 'At least Sesshomaru is alive and warm and.I did NOT think that AGAIN! No! No! No! No! Bad Kagome. But.' I thought as I fell asleep the image of Inu Yasha and Kikyo finally hitting me full force and I cried.  
  
Sesshomaru's House: ~*~*~*~Dream  
  
He slowly laid her down on his bed and claimed her lips. 'So sweet. Better than any thing I've tasted I've had before.' He thought as he deepened the kiss with his tongue darting in and out of her mouth. As his hand slowly trialed up her body toward her twin mounds. Then it went to the hem of her shirt and pulled it off. He trailed kiss down her neck to her shoulder as he pulled off her skirt and under garments. His hands mapped her body. 'She fits so right to me. Like she was made for me.' He thought as his lips followed the path of his hands. She moaned and withered beneath him in pleasure. "Please.Don't torture me Sesshomaru." She begged him. He licked her lips as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Tell me what you want. Kagome." He said. "I.want you.in me." She begged him.  
  
~*~*~*~Real life  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat. 'Damn that dream again. Why do you plague my thoughts and dream? Your just a human!'  
  
'Yes but she's not a normal human, now is she?'  
  
'Who are you? And how did you get into my head?'  
  
'I'm you. A part you thought you locked away. Well I'm free again.'  
  
'No your not your just a.pest.'  
  
'Oh really? What about Rin?'  
  
'A test I keep around.'  
  
'That's not true. You like the kid I know it.'  
  
'What do you mean? Go away.'  
  
'I can't I'm you.'  
  
'Why you-' I started but stopped when I heard a cough from Rin's room. I ran to her room to see of she was alright. "Rin are you alright?" I asked her.  
  
She beamed a smile at me. "Ya I'm fine just a small cough is all. I'm fine." She said.  
  
'Why did you just run to help her?'  
  
'I thought you left.' I thought with a scowl.  
  
'Nope I'll never leave. Because I'm you.'(AN: don't you hate that voice at time? I do)  
  
"Go to sleep Rin." I said as I walked back to my room. When I got there I sat on the balcony and looked up to the stars. 'Why does she hunt me? Every since she pulled the Tetsusaiga out of it's resting place. Then next she transformed the Tetsusaiga back to it's rusty form. She even broke my armor with and arrow. Five months of these dreams? Why me?'  
  
'Why don't you go ask her?'  
  
'Maybe I will.' I thought as I jumped from the balcony and headed toward Inu Yasha's forest. When I got there I found her walking away form the river. I heard some grunts and moans. I saw that she heard them also and went toward the sounds and they both saw Inu Yasha and 'what's her name? K.Kik.Kik something.' I saw Kagome's face go emotionless and head toward the village. I watched her walk into a hut and then smelled her tears. 'My brother's and idiot. To choice something dead over something alive and full of life.' I thought as I headed back to my home.  
  
'You know you could use this to your advantage? All you have to do is-' 'Shut up.' I snarled at the voice.  
  
'What's wrong? You could just-'  
  
'I said SHUT UP' I snarled/growled at the voice.  
  
'I think you have a thing for her a human am I right?' the voice said smirking.  
  
'.'  
  
'And Rin's human so what's wrong?'  
  
'She's Inu Yasha's.'  
  
'Oh really and that's why he's fucking the corpse? Why have something cold when you could have Kagome? Nice, warm, soft, withering under you?'  
  
'She's human weak, fragile, and I could never mate a human.'  
  
'So what's wrong with that? Your father had a human mate.'  
  
'I'm not like my father!' I growled.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
She slowly woke to the sun shiny bright into the hut. Inu Yasha stormed into the and yelled "Lets go there are shards to collect!"  
  
She slowly got up and looked at him without any emotions at all. He shivered at the look he was getting then pushed it aside and told her to get ready. When she came out she smiled at every one but Inu Yasha. "Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kaede I'll be back in a few days ok." She said as she walked to the well. Inu Yasha was behind her in a second.  
  
"You cant leave. We still have shards to collect. Damnit get back here bitch." He growled out the last part.  
  
"Inu Yasha I grow weary of your games. I'll be back in a few days. Oh and Inu Yasha." she said the last part sweetly.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"SIT, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit (+180 more)!!!!!!! Now be a good boy." She said jumping down the well. (AN: *is on ground laughing*poor*gasp* Inu*giggles* NOT*bursts out laughing*200 was leant for me) Sango and Shippo were holding there sides from laughing so hard. Miroku said "That's right BIG 'sit'. I think that's her biggest yet." He looked into the 200 foot down hole and started laughing with Sango and Shippo. They walked off knowing that he would be in that hole for a while.  
  
Sesshomaru was patrolling when he herd "SIT!" coming from Inu Yasha's forest and went to see what it was. When he got there he herd and saw the last 150 'sits' and "OWWW."s and herd what the monk said. After they left he went to the 200 feet hole with his 'brother' at the bottom. He saw that not only was his back broke (again) but he was out and would stay out for a few days. 'So that's how she controls him. I wouldn't trade places with him right now even for the Tetsusaiga. How can he handle it?'  
  
'Ouch that must hurt. Real bad.'  
  
'That I can agree with you on.'  
  
'At lest she powerful a perfect mate.'  
  
'Not again. I thought I told you to shut up.'  
  
'You did but I wont listen to you.'  
  
'I hate you. You know that right?'  
  
'So you hate yourself? You've got problem. Ya know that?'  
  
'Your annoying.'  
  
'I know. But I'm just you. And-'  
  
'Alright I get it.' He thought as he left for home pitting is 'brother'. (AN: aren't I cruel*looks innocent*but he got what was coming. And poor Fluffy has an inner voice to deal with. Hehehe)  
  
~*~*~*~ 3 days latter  
  
Kagome came out of the well with a smile on. She got out and walked to the village. When she got there she saw Sango and Miroku walking toward her. "Hi I'm back how is everyone?"  
  
"Fine with the exception of Inu Yasha he wont be going any were for at least a week." Miroku said.  
  
"Oh ok. Sango, Miroku?" she said sweetly.  
  
"Ya Kagome." Sango said.  
  
"Can you teach me how to fight? That way so I can help?" she asked. 'Like I don't know now? Three days of non stop training in my time.'  
  
"Sure. When do you want to start?" Sango asked.  
  
"Now please. Since we have a week." She replied.  
  
"Ok Kagome now lets start with."  
  
And so the week went on like that with Inu Yasha recovering form the (snickers) 200 'sits'.  
  
Sango noticed that Kagome was normal to every one but Inu Yasha. To him she was as clod as his half-brother. So she decided to ask when they were alone. "Kagome would you like to join me for a bath?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
When they were relaxing in the hot spring she asked "Kagome how come your so cold to Inu Yasha?  
  
"How come you hit Miroku?"  
  
"Hey! Ok fine. What did he do this time?"  
  
"I saw him and Kikyo well."  
  
"He didn't!?!"  
  
Kagome nodded "I plan to talk to him I think we should just be friends only."  
  
"Ok next question: Why do you call out Sesshomaru's name at night?"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"You did it last night. I herd you whimper and I had to bend down to here what you said. It was so soft I almost missed it."  
  
Kagome turned red at this. "Oh ya well you say Miroku at night and cuddle up with him!"  
  
(AN: just made a new connotation for dinner. Hehehe hope my family likes it.)  
  
Sango turned red this time. "At least I don't moan his name."  
  
"I did what?!?"  
  
Sango grinned at her "Oh yes you moaned his name."  
  
"Right. Did I mention that you groped Miroku? No, well you did." Kagome said with a grin. "I think you two are in love."  
  
Sango and Kagome giggled. Then got out. Kagome dressed in an out fit like Sango's fighting outfit but it was a dark blue.  
  
"Sango.if Inu Yasha brings Kikyo into the group I'm gonna leave with Shippo. I fear she'll try to take the rest of my soul. So I don't want you to worry."  
  
"Is that why you asked us to teach you to fight and Kaede to train you miko powers?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They walked back to the camp in silence.  
  
Sesshomaru took off after they went silent. He was patrolling when he herd his name and hid in the bushes. He herd and saw the whole thing.  
  
"Inu Yasha can I talk to you?" Kagome said sweetly.  
  
Inu Yasha cringed at the sweetness in her voice. "Sure *gulp* about what?" he asked bracing for a few 'sits'. For what he didn't know.  
  
Kagome walked up and sat next to him. "I know who you chose Inu Yasha. And I want to say.I hope you two make it work."  
  
"Y-you don't mind?" he asked carefully.  
  
"No I don't. The choice was yours and you choice. But I still want to be friends." Kagome said as she smiled at him.  
  
"Sure we can be friends. But I didn't wanna hurt you."  
  
"I'm not hurt. But I just want to stay friend with you. K?"  
  
"That's fine with me."  
  
"Ok see ya in the morning then." Then she went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~ 1 week latter  
  
"Guys Kikyo's gonna join the group!" Inu Yasha said happily.  
  
Sango and Kagome looked at each other and nodded. 'Tonight Shippo and I leave to shard hunt on our own.'  
  
"Lady Kagome are you fine with this?" Miroku asked. "Yes I'm fine with it. Why would you ask?"  
  
"No reason" he said standing next to Sango.  
  
"Try it Houshi and you lose your hand!" Sango growled.  
  
"I hope you all don't mind me traveling with you." Kikyo said cheerful.  
  
'Too cheerful.' Kagome and Sango thought. 'What is she up to?'  
  
"Let's go back to Kaede's hut and tell her the news. Shall we?" Kagome said.  
  
They all started to walk to the hut all happy or so it seemed. They walked into the hut and Kagome nodded to Kaede. Kaede put out lunch. "Ye all ready to eat? Oh Kikyo ye is here!?"  
  
"Yes Kaede I'm here with my mate." She said attaching to Inu Yasha's arm.  
  
"Ye have a mate Inu Yasha?!" Kaede said shocked.  
  
"Ya were mates. Now shall we have some ramen?" said Inu Yasha happily.  
  
Kagome cleared her throat "Kaede can I talk to you alone?"  
  
"Yes child." Kaede said walking out of the hut with Kagome. "Ye was right child. Good thing we prepared for this. So ye will leave tonight?"  
  
"Yes Shippo and I will leave tonight. Can you please pack some herbs?"  
  
"Ye is lucky ye is a fast learner. Anything else?"  
  
"Yes some miko clothing but not red bottoms please."  
  
"Yes child I will. Ye needn't worry." Kaede said with a smile. "Now shall we get back to lunch?"  
  
Kagome smiled and started back. Then stopped. "Kaede I'll be there in a second ok?" She said then headed toward the well. When she got there she heard crying. She walked toward the sound and found Rin. "Rin what's wrong?" She said as she knelt down next to her.  
  
"Jaken said *sniffle* that Rin *sniffle* Sesshomaru-sama left *sniffle* because he didn't *sniffle* want Rin *hiccup* around and *hiccup* that Sesshomaru-sama would *hiccup* kill me if I wasn't a test!" Then she started crying again.  
  
"Oh Rin I'm so sorry. If you want you can come with me. Shippo would love it. So what do you say?"  
  
"You mean you'd be my mother? And I'd have a brother? But what if."  
  
"Yes Rin I'd be your mom and you'd have a brother. And I'd never leave you unless I died or the Shikon no Tama takes me away." She said hugging her. "And when I next see either one of those guys I'll give them a piece of my mind. So will you come with me?"  
  
Rin looked up and smiled then gave her a big hug. "Ya mama."  
  
"Good now lets get some food." Kagome said picking her up and walking back to the hut. When she got to the door she heard growing from inside. "Sit boy." She said as she walked in. "And why were you growling Inu Yasha?"  
  
"What did that bas-"  
  
"Sit! Do not curse in front of my children again. Or else." She said narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Child ye brought someone back with ye. Another child? A human girl? What is her name child?"  
  
"Her name is Rin. Rin this is Kaede the miko of this village. There is Sango the demon exterminator, Kilala her helper, Miroku the monk, Inu Yasha Sesshomaru's half-brother, Kikyo his mate, and Shippo your new brother."  
  
Inu Yasha growled at Rin as she hid behind Kagome's leg. "Why does she have my brother's sent on her?!" he demanded.  
  
"She use to travel with him. Now be a good boy or I'll say the 's' word more than 200 times." She said the last part sweetly.  
  
To sweetly for Inu Yasha's taste. He cringed as she reminded him of the 200 sits. But he used his head (AN: omg did hell freeze over?) and stayed quite.  
  
"Nice to meet you Rin." Sango and Miroku said. Shippo just looked on in shock.  
  
"Welcome to the group. I hope we can be friends." Kikyo said with a smile.  
  
"Shall we eat? Rin can have my share I'm not hungry." Kagome said. After Rin and Shippo finished she took them for a bath.  
  
"Kagome.I'm I your son?" Shippo asked as they bathed.  
  
"Of course now you have a sister. And I'm your mother." She said with a smile.  
  
"Really?! I can call you mom?" Shippo asked in excitement. Kagome nodded and he smiled real big.  
  
"Mama why did the lady look like you? And why is she so.creepy? I don't like her at all." Rin said.  
  
"Kikyo looks like mama cuz mama's her reincarnation. And she's creepy cuz she's a clay doll living on part of mama's soul and other people's souls. I don't like her either." Shippo said.  
  
"Rin, Shippo how would you like to get away from here? Were leaving to night to go looking for the shards ok."  
  
"Why mama.oh no don't tell me you think-"  
  
"She might and I don't want to take that chance."  
  
"You mean get away form the bad lady?" Rin asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rin and Shippo looked at each other then said at the same time. "Ya just as long as I'm with you."  
  
"Ok. We leave tonight." She bathed and dressed the kids and looked at Rin's kimono. 'I'll get her a couple more from the village before we leave.'  
  
'So that's why she ran away. To be with my brother's wench.' He thought madly. 'Well I don't care.'  
  
'That's not true. Now that Kagome's Rin's mother it'll be easier to take her.'  
  
'One she's human. Two she's my brother's. Three Rin ran away just as Jaken said. She don't care for me at all.'  
  
'She's powerful, not marked, and you care for Rin-'  
  
'Shut up' he thought before going back to camp.  
  
"Kaede? Do you know were I could get some kimonos for Rin?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I happen to have some in her size. Should I pack them as well?"  
  
"Yes thank you. I'll take a nap wake me for dinner please."  
  
"I will child sleep well."  
  
Kagome laid down and closed her eyes. 'Now why would Sesshomaru dump Rin? He protected her in the last battle. Thank Kami-sama I thought of every thing.'  
  
~*~*~*~Dream  
  
Kikyo turned to her. "I want my soul back. I have Inu Yasha now all I need is my soul." A cold smile on her lips as she raised her bow.  
  
"Kikyo leave me alone. If you want a soul then go to hell."  
  
"But Inu Yasha want me to have my whole soul. Isn't that right?" Inu Yasha came up behind her.  
  
"Kagome if I want my mate to live you must die." He said as he flew towards her claws out stretched toward her. Just as he was about to hit.  
  
~*~*~*~Real life  
  
She woke up with a start. 'I knew it she wants my soul.' Was all she could think.  
  
"Child it's dinner time."  
  
"Thank you Kaede." She went into the next room and sat down to eat. "Inu Yasha I have a surprise for you and Kikyo after dinner."  
  
"Really? Wow I cant wait." They ate dinner and after words she had Kikyo and Inu Yasha close their eyes and led them near the East side of the village.  
  
"Ok open your eyes."  
  
"Wow Kagome is the hut ours?"  
  
"Yep all yours. *yawn* Well see you in the morning and have fun." She started walking toward Kaede's hut with a smile on her face. 'Just a few hours. Then we're out of here.'  
  
~~~3 hours latter~~~  
  
Kagome, Rin, and Shippo left the village all carrying a small pack. "Come my children." She said picking them up. "Sleep I shall carry you." When they were asleep she ran faster than Inu Yasha west.  
  
AN: well night night time I'll work on the next chapter in the morning and dinner was a success lucky me. 


	2. Now were do we go?

Disclaimer: As I said I don't own the Inu Yasha gang. I only wish I did.  
  
Chapter 2: Now were do we go?  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Kagome ran with speed to match a full demon. With the two kids asleep she found a place to camp around 2 days in Inu Yasha's speed in 2 hours. She set up a bed for all three by grabbing a bedroll from her bag (of holding 500 pounds while the kids had it in 250, got that from D&D). And settled in for the night.  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback  
  
Kagome pulled her self out of the well and slowly walked to the house. When she got there she saw a scroll with her name on it on the kitchen table. "Mama were did this come from?"  
  
"Kagome your back. That came from one of my friends. She wants to train you in fighting and miko powers."  
  
"How did she now?!"  
  
"She's family friend dear. She's been waiting for years to train you. Now read the scroll dear lunch will be ready in a little."  
  
Kagome took the scroll and went up to her room. She put her bag nest to the door and sat on her bed. She read the scroll.  
  
'Dear Kagome,  
  
I'm a friend of the family's. Your father asked before he died that I train you in your miko powers and to teach you to fight with weapons of all kinds. If you choose I'll train you and tell you more about your father.  
  
Lady Sazuka'  
  
"My father?" She said out loud.  
  
"Father? What about father?" Souta standing at the door.  
  
"Just a letter from one of his friend's Souta. Don't worry about it." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"Kagome, Souta, Father. Dinner's done."  
  
"Come on Souta lets go eat." She said grabbing his hand and taking him down stairs.  
  
"Hello little one's and how are you?" came a female voice. "The last time I saw you was when Souta was 2."  
  
Kagome gasped. She saw a woman with light brown hair, dark brown eyes and French manicured nails. "Souta get behind me now!" She said as she pushed Souta behind her. "What do you want? Why are you here?!"  
  
"Kagome! Be nice to Sazuka! She's here for lunch. Sazuka how nice to see you again." Her mom said happily.  
  
"You never said she was a Demon!" Kagome hissed.  
  
Sazuka raised her eyebrow at this. "It seems that you my dear have adopted a kitsune pup. An your surprised to see me?"  
  
"That's none of your business. And I sense danger from you." She hissed back.  
  
"Well you have some power over your miko powers. And I'm not going to hurt your family. That was just a test."  
  
"Ok let's have lunch now shall we?" her mom said happily.  
  
They all sat down to eat with Kagome watching Sazuka the whole time. Every time she made a move to get closer to Souta she tensed.  
  
"My protective of pups aren't we? At least you haven't changed on that. I remember the first time I went to get Souta from you. You created a shield around him and burnt me." She chuckled. "Your father was so proud that you were protective of your brother. But then again you thought that when you sensed a demon it meant danger to Souta. Your father spent hours trying to tell you and you instincts that it was safe. Well any way are you going to come and train with me?"  
  
Kagome looked to her mother then to Souta and her grandfather. "Only on one condition. Souta comes and trains with me."  
  
"Kagome! You can't be serious." Her mother exclaimed.  
  
"Really Kagome?! You mean it?"  
  
"Yes to both questions. I won't allow Souta to come with me unless he as fighting skill."  
  
Souta looked shocked. But her mother on the other hand. "You can't be serious at all."  
  
"No mama I'm quite serious. What would you have me do if anything happened to you and grandpa? Sure I'd own the shrine but.I can't leave him alone here while I'm off shard hunting!"  
  
Her mom looked shocked. Then she lowered her head. "Your right." Was all she said.  
  
"It's a deal. How long do you have?" Sazuka said.  
  
"3 days at most."  
  
"Well I've got just the spell for that. Now you to finish lunch then go pack."  
  
And so the spell made 3 days into months of training. "Kagome your power is that for superior to Kikyo's. And you're not her reincarnation. Your Midrokus reincarnation. The reason for this is simple. You look like Kikyo to those who never saw Midroku. And Kikyo's soul got trapped in the Shikon no Tama. It came out of your body just like Midroku's were as Kikyo was given it. And your power is a little more then Midroku's. And Kikyo was a slow leaner were as you and Midroku are fast learners. Now little one it's time for you to go. Don't worry about Souta He's got another day or two here."  
  
~*~*~*~End flash back  
  
In the morning they made there way to the western lands with Kagome running as fast as she could.  
  
~*~Village  
  
Inu Yasha slowly woke and cuddled his mate closer to him. He had both his mate and best friend and was happy. What more could he ask for? He got up and dressed and went to Kaede's hut to tell them they would go shard hunting today. When he got there everyone but Kagome, Shippo, and what's her name was up. "Ok get them up were going shard hunting today."  
  
"Lady Kagome and her kid's are I regret to say missing." Miroku said.  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"They left pure and simple." Sango said. "Let her be. She'll be fine."  
  
~*~Sesshomaru  
  
He still couldn't believe it Rin got tired and ran away from him. He looked out to his lands and felt peace. 'So Rin left me for a wench no big deal.'  
  
'She didn't leave you. She'd never do that to you and you know that!'  
  
This time he ignored the voice. 'It doesn't matter what's done is done.'  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback  
  
"Jaken were is Rin?" he asked when he entered the camp and didn't see her.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama the child just said that she was of us. That she wanted to live with humans. She said that she didn't care for us and that she was done with us. I tried to stop her but she knocked me out."  
  
"Witch direction did start to go?"  
  
"Toward Inu Yasha's village."  
  
With that he went to the village and saw his brother's wench take Rin into a hut. "And why were you growling Inu Yasha?"  
  
"What did that bas-"  
  
"Sit! Do not curse in front of my children again. Or else." She said.  
  
"Child ye brought someone back with ye. Another child? A human girl? What is her name child?"  
  
"Her name is Rin. Rin this is Kaede the miko of this village. There is Sango the demon exterminator, Kilala her helper, Miroku the monk, Inu Yasha Sesshomaru's half-brother, Kikyo his mate, and Shippo your new brother."  
  
After she said that he went home.  
  
~*~*~*~*End Flashback  
  
'At least she has a home.'  
  
~*~Kagome's mom  
  
She still can sense when people know there going to die for a while. She tried to stop her dad but he knew it had to be done. And now it's coming to there turn. 'She was wise to suggest that course of action. They can live in the Warring Era together. The shrine will be hers but it'll leave Souta alone.' She thought sadly.  
  
~*~Kagome  
  
"Mama how did you get so fast?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I was trained by a demon for this. And I learned more about my father while I was there and why he died."  
  
"Mama-"  
  
"Don't Shippo. He died for me. I'll tell you guys one day. Right now were nearing a village." She said as she stopped and set them down. "Shippo I'm gonna use and illusion on you to make you look human. Now let's see." She turned him into a 3 year old looking boy with black hair and brown eye's like hers. "Now were all going to change and walk into that village ok?"  
  
"Yes mama." They said together and went to change. When they were done Shippo was wearing and outfit like Inu Yasha's only blue. Rin was in a pink kimono with white flower petals on it. And Kagome was in a miko out fit with purple bottoms instead of red with her hair tied back, and her bow and arrows on her back. "Now hold my hands. When were in there follow my lead ok? And Shippo please act like a 3 year old ok? "  
  
"Ok mama." They said in unison. They walked into the village the miko came and greeted them.  
  
"Welcome to Sinai. I'm the miko of this village. Ah I see you're a miko also. And who are these two?"  
  
"Yes I'm a miko. And these are my children. Rei and Soma." Kagome replied respectfully.  
  
"Your kids! But your only young enough for one?!"  
  
"I took Rei in when she wondered into the village. No one else would look at her."  
  
"Oh. My name is Rein. And yours?"  
  
"Kayo. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"So were is your husband?"  
  
"Onekama died when Soma was 1 and Rei 4."  
  
"I'm sorry. What can I do to help you?"  
  
"I'm looking for Shikon shards. Sense I have no village left I made it my duty to try and collect them."  
  
"We have a few but only the pure can get them do to a shied I put up."  
  
"May I have them? I plan to complete it then build a new village to watch over and protect it."  
  
"Fallow me. If your pure you can have them." Rein said as she led them to a shrine. In the center of the shrine there was 2 shards on a stand. Kagome let Rin's and Shippo's hands go and walked up to the stand and reached for the shards. They were black and when she picked them up they glowed pink. "You purified them! How did you do that?"  
  
"A talent. Thank you for the shard Rein. My children and I must leave now. We still need to make it to the next village by night fall. Rei, Soma time to go." They traveled from the village till noon when Kagome found a hot spring and they all took a bath. When eating lunch Kagome sensed two shards coming fast. "Rin, Shippo don't move." She said throwing a shied up around them and readying her bow. A whirl wind came into the clearing.  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing here? Where's dog turd?"  
  
"Kouga what are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for my woman of course. Who's the kid?" he said pointing to Rin who was hiding behind Kagome's legs.  
  
"My daughter Rin. Rin hunny meet mom's friend Koga."  
  
"You have a kid?!"  
  
"Two kids. My son Shippo. Now Kouga if that's all you wanted you may go."  
  
"Where's dog turd?!" "In the village with his mate. Now why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here to pick up my woman. Why else would I be here? Now come on Kagome lets go so we can finally mate." Kouga said happily.  
  
"Ok Kouga lets get this straight. You. Are. Just. A. friend. That's. All!"  
  
"What do you mean Kagome? (Dense eh?*yells in Kouga's ear*Get a clue she don't love you! And your an Pompous Ass) Hey kid why ya crying?" He asked.  
  
Kagome looked at Rin and Shippo and saw Rin crying. Shippo was trying to cheer her up. "Rin hunny what's wrong?"  
  
"Please mister wolf. Don't hurt my mama." She cried to Kouga.  
  
~*~Inu Yasha  
  
"Sango can we talk?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Fuck off!" Sango hissed.  
  
"Sango!" said a shocked monk. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I'll tell you latter monk." She replied glaring daggers at Kikyo. 'She's the reason Kagome left. I see that she was right. That bitch is out for Kagome's soul.'  
  
Kikyo just looked affined at Sango. "Inu Yasha I need to feed will you come with me?"  
  
"Sure thing love. Sango be nicer to Kikyo." Inu Yasha said as he went with Kikyo.  
  
When Kilala gave a nod Sango looked at the monk. "That bitch is after Kagome's soul. We can't let her find Kagome or she'll die."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Notice the why were looking for Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Kikyo said.Oh no! She wouldn't."  
  
"She can and will or at least try."  
  
~*~Kagome  
  
"Rin what do you mean?"  
  
"When Sesshomaru-sama saved me. I found him in the forest injured badly. Then this wolf came and killed my village and me."  
  
Kagome looked at rin for a moment then it dawned on her. After the third battle with Sesshomaru they met Kouga when his wolves were in the village. "Kouga. You best apologize to my daughter and assure her you mean no harm." She said narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Rin. That was before I met your wonderful mother. I promise that I won't hurt you at all. Come on Kagome lets go."  
  
"I don't think so Kouga. We are traveling alone. And I'm not nor ever going to be your mate."  
  
"You mean you don't like me?" Kouga said sadly.  
  
"Kouga were friends. Only friends that's as far as I'm going to go." "Ok I'll accept that. But what are you doing alone with out protection?"  
  
"I left the group and took my kid's so I could live. Inu Yasha's mate is a danger to my life if I had stayed. So I left with my kids."  
  
"You can't be out here without some one to protect you! I know I'll stay with you and help you take care of you kid's." Kouga said happily.  
  
"Kouga we'll be entering villages."  
  
"I'll still come. Hey Kagome when did you eyes get blue in them?"  
  
Kagome pulled out a mirror and looked at her eyes. They were turning to their original color. Blue-gray. "Never mind it. Rin, Shippo lets go we have to reach the next village soon." Kagome said taking the kids hands and walking to the next village.  
  
Kouga walked with them. "I'm not letting you go without me."  
  
"Fine you can come. But if you harm one hair on my children's head you will pay."  
  
They all walked to the village and reached the outskirts near dusk. "Ok Shippo time to dawn the illusion again." She made his hair black and this time his eyes were a blue-gray like Kagome's. "There all done Shippo."  
  
"Wow how did you do that?!" Kouga asked.  
  
"My miko powers. Why.Oh ya your demon like Shippo. Opps I forgot. Hang on I'll put an illusion on you too." She kept his hair black and his blue. She made him look human. When she was done she looked him over. "Done. Now shall we go?" She took the kid's hands and walked to the village with Kouga right next to them.  
  
"Tis a miko! Look!" Yelled a villager.  
  
"Miko what tis ye name?"  
  
"Kayo." 'Um.Ok this is new.'  
  
"Lady Kayo would ye be our miko until our new miko gets here?"  
  
"Hehehe.How long would that be?"  
  
"Two more day's and demons attack us every chance they get now. Please you must help us."  
  
"Sure we can spare a few days. Um.Were could we stay?"  
  
"This way Lady Kayo. You and you family will have a hut of your own." They led them to a hut. Bowed then left.  
  
"Well that went well."  
  
Kouga grinned "They probably think were mates."  
  
Kagome hit him on top of the head "Don't even think about it brother Cano."  
  
"Ya uncle Cano." The kid's said.  
  
"Lady Kayo I need to talk with you for a moment." Said a village elder.  
  
"Stay here I'll be right back."  
  
"Yes mama." The kid's said in unison.  
  
Kagome walked with the elder. "Lady Kayo my name is Akira. I should tell you that the lord is to visit our village tomorrow so we needed a miko to great him. And a demon attacks at night in about an hour. It never enters the huts only calls out the kid's and eats them."  
  
"That's horrible how could it? Never mind I know. Don't worry I'll take care of it and the lord when he gets here. All I need to know is what to do with or for the lord."  
  
"Tis tradition for the miko to present the lord with a bone from every demon the village kills. Also to show him you can take care of the village. Our other miko died due to the demon that you'll fight tonight. And as soon as the miko Sakura comes you're free to leave."  
  
"Tell me why did the demon attack the village?"  
  
"The miko a necklace that helped increase her power due to her age. Now the demon tests it on the kids and eats them. I'm sorry Lady Kayo but I must get back to my hut now. See you in the morning if you live." Then he walked into his hut.  
  
She frowned and went back to her hut to change. "Cano stand out side until I'm dressed. And stand guard." She dressed into a regular miko outfit with red bottoms. And put a shield up around the village. When the time came close she told Cano to stay and guard the kids from harm and walked to the outskirts of the village. "Demon I know your there. Just come out." She said out loud. The demon came out and looked her over.  
  
"Little miko you think you can challenge me? I shall enjoy eating your flesh greatly." It sneered to her.  
  
She lifted her bow and aimed at its heart and shot rolling her eyes as the arrow hit the mark. It disintegrated leaving only a bone and a necklace behind. She went and picked them up and walked back to the village. Akira came out and looked at her. "That was fast." He said blinking.  
  
"Were does the bone go? And what do I do with the necklace?"  
  
"The bone goes into a shrine while the necklace goes to the miko of the village. You can just keep it since you're the miko."  
  
Kagome put the bone in the shrine and walked back to her hut with Akira. "Tell me Lady Kayo. How is it that you so young and have two children 6 and 3?"  
  
"Rei is adopted. Soma's father died 2 years ago. After my village was destroyed I've wondered with my brother and kid's."  
  
"How is it that you have a child?"  
  
"I was only a replacement for another miko. I married and had Soma before she died. She and my husband died protecting the village. So I became the miko." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. How did you come by Rei?"  
  
"She was abandoned and no one would take her in. I did and have been happy ever since."  
  
"You have a kind heart Lady Kayo. Well see you for the ceremony tomorrow."  
  
~*~Next morning  
  
"Lady Kayo are you ready?" Akira asked.  
  
Kagome nodded and looked toward the west end of the village. 'Just my luck the lord had to be Sesshomaru. Good thing I changed Rin sent. And that we all have different name's to go with scents.'  
  
"The lord approaches Lady Kayo." She just nodded and waited for him to reach the edge of the village. Then walked towards him. When she was in front of him she bowed. "Welcome to our village Lord Sesshomaru. I'm Lady Kayo the miko of this village." She said to him. He just nodded at her and looked at her.  
  
'Why do I have a feeling I know her?' "Miko show me the bones."  
  
"Yes milord." She said as she led to the shrine.  
  
Rin looked at Sesshomaru and remembered the talk she had with her mama.  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback  
  
"Rei hunny come for a walk with me."  
  
"Yes mama." When they got away from the village picking some herbs Kagome looked at Rin.  
  
"Rin Sesshomaru-sama is coming for a visit to the village soon. I changed our scents so he won't know it's us." Rin had tears in her eyes. "I won't let him hurt you hunny. Just remember your name in the village is Rei."  
  
"What if he."  
  
"He won't. If he sees you he'll not know you. Now let's see. Come back to the hut and I'll make sure he doesn't know you ok?"  
  
"Ok mama."  
  
~*~*~*~End Flashback  
  
Kagome showed him the bones and he nodded. Next was the test. He called Jaken to summon the demon. Every one stood back and Rin and Shippo were next to Kouga watching from the hut door. Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and said loud enough for every one to hear. "You must kill the demon with one shot." He than handed her one arrow.  
  
The demon came out and looked at Kagome with death in its eyes. She just looked back and knocked the arrow and pointed. She was about to fire at it when she turned around fast and shot a tree. Every one looked at her like she was mad until they saw the demon fall from the tree dead. Sesshomaru looked at her and said. "Miko the village is safe this year. I will stay until night fall to observe your village. Go about thing normally." Every one went back to there jobs while Kagome went to the hut and put her bow away and grabbed a basket. The kid's all knew what that meant and one's that had nothing to do went to the field with her. She got there and started collecting herbs and answering the kid's questions. When she was done she sat back and watch them play after thanking Soma for bring her bow and arrows. "Now Rei, Soma play safe with the other kid's."  
  
"Yes mama."  
  
"Cano would you please take these back to the hut for me."  
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
  
"You're my brother I know you to well."  
  
"Ok ok."  
  
She sat watching the kid's until.  
  
"Why is it that you're the only miko that has a child and two at that." Sesshomaru asked looking at 'Rei'. She was in a smaller version of the miko outfit and her hair in a braid. 'She looks like Rin but her eyes are light brown and her scent is different.' "I use to be a replacement for the village miko. But I was never needed. Rei I adopted and Soma I had with my husband. When both my husband and the miko died protecting the village I was then left with two kids and the new miko."  
  
He looked closely at Kayo. "What are you hiding?"  
  
"Pardon milord? I'm not hiding anything."  
  
"Miko I know you."  
  
"Milord? I'm sorry but we just met today."  
  
"Mama look what me and the other girls picked for you!" Said Rei as she and the girls ran up all holding a handful of flowers. Rei took one flower out and when Kagome nodded she gave it to Sesshomaru. "Milord a flower for you." And all the girls did the same all smiling.  
  
He took the flowers and looked at Rei with her gaped toothed smile. It reminded him of Rin and her smile. He watched as all the kids went to play a game of tag. He listened to the laughter as he watched the miko. 'I know I've seen her before but were?' He saw the boys playing on the bridge with a small three year boy with black hair and blue-gray eyes near the edge with all the boys around him. "Soma!" the miko whispered as she got up and started walking to the bridge. He heard laughing from the boys as one said "Did you know that miko's that have children have bastards? It's because there whores. That means your mom is a whore. And always will be." As he pushed the boy. "Ahhh.*splash*"  
  
"SOMA!" yelled the miko as she ran to the bridge and leapt into the water. He watched as she swam to the boy and drug him to the bank "Soma, come on hunny wake up." The boy coughed a little "Mama." then he broke out crying. Rei ran up with tears in her eyes. "Mama is he alright?" She nodded. "Rei take your brother back to the hut and have your uncle and get him dried and changed." She said with her bangs shadowing her eyes. "Yes mama." He kept his eyes on the miko as she gathered the kids and took them to the village.  
  
"Akira?"  
  
"Yes Lady Kayo?"  
  
"I'm leaving in the morning. At dawn."  
  
"Did something happen Lady Kayo?"  
  
"The village boys were.teasing Soma" she said as she went into her hut.  
  
~*~Morning  
  
"Lets go. Now"  
  
The four people were traveling southwest in hunt of a jewel shard. They traveled the whole day and stopped at a lake to camp for the night. "Kouga watch the kids. I'm going for a walk." Her only response was a nod. She walk away form the camp and stopped at a clearing. "Sesshomaru you can come out now."  
  
"Well done miko."  
  
She glared at him with pure loathing in her eyes. "Don't play with me Sesshomaru. We have something to talk about. And I didn't want to upset my kids."  
  
"Then speak miko."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Do you know who I am?"  
  
"The miko Kayo." She laughed softly at this. And started to sing. "It will stay with you forever Nothing can ruin the bond of love Not even the Shikon no Tama Or even a powerful sword." When she was done she looked at him. "Recognize that?"  
  
"Were did you learn that?!"  
  
"It's my song Sesshomaru. You heard that part before you left."  
  
He looked at her. He smelt no fear from her only anger. "Why do you not fear me miko?"  
  
"Why should I fear death? What's after me is worse than death. Tell me would you rather die or be a shell? I myself prefer death."  
  
"Death of course. But that doesn't answer who you are."  
  
She looked down at the ground for a while then when she looked up he saw emptiness. "If you don't know who I am then why should I tell you? Maybe I'll see you in the future right now I have kids to tend to." She said as she walked off. 'Next time Sesshomaru you wont be so lucky! And Damn you Inu Yasha.'  
  
He just watched as her form disappeared into the mist. 'That song I heard it before. But where.'  
  
'Your so dense.'  
  
'Grrr.what do you want!?'  
  
'Think. You heard that tone being hummed by Rin and you heard _____ sing it to her.'  
  
'Kikyo?'  
  
'Ahhh no way not the dead bitch! Think alive, warm, soft.'  
  
'.'  
  
'Your that dense!?! Kami why do I try?'  
  
'.'  
  
'Grrr.ok what are the three k names you know?'  
  
'Kayo, Kikyo, and Kagome. Why what's the point?'  
  
'Ok try Kagome -the last 4 letters of the name. Now Kikyo - the first 3 letters and put the remainder's together and you get?'  
  
'Ka + yo. Why?' (Sorry all but has he ever heard the river in Egypt? De- Nile?)  
  
'Very good. Now do you get it?'  
  
'Kayo the miko from the village looks like them.'  
  
'I dub you, the Lost Cause.'  
  
(Ok end chapter time for bed. And next chapter Sess gets a clue) 


	3. Hot Spring Fight or Dream Fight?

Disclaimer: Ya know the drill.  
  
Just to let ya'll know Kagome's 17 in my story. So two years she's been shard hunting. Chapter 3: Hot Spring Fight or Dream Fight?  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and sighed. "Now this feels good." Then she felt arms go around her waist. And someone nuzzle her neck.  
  
"I know what would feel better." The man said pulling her closer and she felt some thing hard against her lower back and butt. He turned her around and kissed her on the lips in a deep kiss.  
  
"We can't!" She said pulling away. "Shippo and Rin are not far away."  
  
"Rin ran away so she's not near."  
  
"What? Wait." She turned around to see Sesshomaru. "What are you doing here!?" She asked as she tried to cover herself.  
  
"What we do every night. Why is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes! You dumped Rin like trash. Your lucky I took her in!"  
  
"What do you mean? Rin left me and Jaken. She told Jaken that she hates me. That she pretended to like me to use me. That's why she ran away."  
  
"What? Jaken told Rin that you left because you didn't want her around and that if she wasn't a test you would kill her. But how could Jaken do that?"  
  
"I would kill him if he did."  
  
"Then who...Naraku! He must have done it. But why all he did was break Rin's heart."  
  
Sesshomaru growled. "He thought to use her against me. But she must have ran to you before he could. Be ready. I will pick Rin up at day break."  
  
"But-"  
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
I shot up in bed with Rin and Shippo next to me. I looked around for Koga and found him guarding the camp. "Koga?"  
  
"Ya Kagome?"  
  
"Do you think you could carry me, Rin, and Shippo fast?"  
  
"Of course I could. Why?"  
  
"I need to get all of us to the well in Inu Yasha's forest fast." 'Cuz Sesshomaru is coming in less than half an hour.'  
  
"How fast do you want to get there?"  
  
"Ten minuets?"  
  
"Ya I can."  
  
"Could you take us now?" I asked picking up the kids. "Then come back and put the stuff in the village near it?"  
  
"Done." He said picking us up and he ran. Ten minuets latter he stopped and let us down.  
  
"Thank you Koga." I said quickly and jumped down the well.  
  
Sesshomaru's POV:  
  
I ran to were she was to camped but when I got there it was empty. 'Rin.'  
  
'Looks like she didn't trust you.'  
  
'Not you again.'  
  
'Yes me. And I know you were hoping to mate with her in the dream.'  
  
'It was a dream only.'  
  
'But still mate with her.' (An: Don't you hate that logic/loony voice?)  
  
'I would never mate with a human.'  
  
'A powerful human?'  
  
'She disappeared. She's most likely dead.'  
  
'You know she's not dead. Now lets try this again. You know three K names. Kikyo. Kagome. Kayo. Kagome-gome = Ka. Kikyo-Kik= yo. Ka+yo=Kayo.'  
  
'Yes they look alike...Wait a minuet Kagome is Kayo!'  
  
'Very good.' the voice said sneered.  
  
Kagome POV:  
  
"Mama I'm home."  
  
"Kagome your back. Welcome back hunny."  
  
"Mama who's that?" Rin and Shippo asked.  
  
"Your grandma. Mom come and meet your grand kids. Rin and Shippo."  
  
"So you finally brought him home. And Rin? Oh how cute." Her mom said coming into the room and looking at the kids.  
  
Rin and Shippo looked at her. "Grandma?" Rin asked.  
  
"Yes dear? Oh how cute. Kagome why didn't you tell me about her?"  
  
"I adopted her not to long ago. Mom could you find some cloths for them?"  
  
"Of course. Come along kids lets get you some of Souta's and Kagome's old clothes." Her mom said happily.  
  
"Mom. Were's Souta?"  
  
"Still training. Don't worry he'll be back in an hour."  
  
"Thanks I'll just get a snack ready for the kids." Kagome said on her way to the kitchen. She thought as she prepared some rice, milk, and sugar in bowls for the kids. (Sorry but I just love it)  
  
"Mama how does this look?" asked Rin.  
  
Kagome looked at Rin wearing her old favorite dress. A light pink summer dress that was knee high, with light pink sandals. (Cute) "You look great Rin." Kagome answered with a smile.  
  
"Mama how about me?" Asked Shippo. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a superman shirt.  
  
"You look great too Shippo."  
  
"MOM I'M HOME!" Yelled Souta.  
  
"Wanna meet your uncle Souta? Ok hide behind me. Oh Souta aren't you going to greet me?"  
  
"Kagome your back."  
  
"Yep and I got a surprise for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Meet your niece and nephew. Rin and Shippo. Kids this is your uncle Souta."  
  
"Hi uncle Souta." They said in unison.  
  
"I'm an uncle? Wow I'm an uncle. *grins* Rin, Shippo how about we go play a game."  
  
"Yay uncle Souta." They said and followed him.  
  
~*~A Week Latter  
  
"Ok kids say good bye to grandma and uncle Souta. Bye mom, Souta. Come on kids time to go." I picked them both up and jumped into the well. When I landed I just jumped out and ran with demon speed to the village. "Kaede."  
  
"Welcome back child."  
  
"Could you watch Rin and Shippo for me?"  
  
"Sure child."  
  
I set them down and kissed them on the forehead. "Good thing that lady gave you demon abilities huh mama." Shippo said.  
  
"Yes. Be good till I get back." I said and then ran west at a speed that matched Sesshomaru's. After an hour she stopped. '5, 4, 3, 2, 1.' I counted down in my head and side stepped to the right as a white blur went past were I was standing. "Sesshomaru we need to talk."  
  
Sesshomaru appeared in front of her. "Yes?"  
  
"How much do you care for Rin?"  
  
"That's non of your concern."  
  
"Yes it is. Now tell me."  
  
"Fine. *sigh* She is like my own pup. Happy?"  
  
"Yes. If she wants to come back to you meet me here at sunset." Then I was gone. Running back to the village. When I got there I found Rin. "Rin can we talk."  
  
"Sure mama."  
  
"Come with me" I picked her up and took her to the well. "If you could go back to Sesshomaru would you?"  
  
"Yes mama but he doesn't want me." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Shh...It's ok don't worry." I took her back to the village and laid her down. I walked out and found Kaede. "Kaede could you give me a sleeping potion?"  
  
"What for child?"  
  
"Rin she needs to rest well tonight."  
  
"Ok I'll put it in her dinner tea."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~*~After Dinner  
  
I picked up a sleeping Rin and wrapped her in my blanket and took off. After one hour again I got there. I looked down at the sleeping bundle in my arms and sighed. She thought I didn't see the looks she got. She missed Sesshomaru and I wanted her to be happy. And I hope the note inside the folds of the blanket told her all she needed to know. "Don't worry Sesshomaru she's only asleep." I said when I sensed him closes enough to hear. "Don't let her get hurt. She cares for you."  
  
"I thought you would keep her."  
  
"And not see her happy? No."  
  
"Then why did you run?"  
  
"She wasn't ready. Take good care of her." I said as I put her into his arm and boa. (Yes it's a boa. Contrary to belief it's not a tail. Never was, never will be. And how did he control it? His youki. Demon Energy. Or Demon Ki)"And to make her happy I also..." I said as I touched his left stump. It started to regrow at a fast rate. But I was gone after I touched him.  
  
Sesshomaru's POV:  
  
I looked down at my new arm again. By the time I got home it was back. Stripes and all. And then I looked at the folded note that she left Rin. After I put her back into her bed and was ready to leave it fell to the floor. So here I am. Sitting in Rin's room waiting for her to get up. Naraku was going to pay. The cheep trick worked on Rin and Jaken. Thus him losing Rin. I looked up as Rin stirred and opened her eyes. "Mama?"  
  
"No Rin. It's me."  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama? Is it really you?"  
  
I nodded and saw her smile. "Then mama's here too. Were is she?"  
  
"She's not here Rin."  
  
"What? Were is Kagome?"  
  
"She left a note. Would you like me to read it to you?" She nodded. " 'Dear Rin, I know how much you missed your Sesshomaru-sama so I brought you to him. I hope you can be happier with him. Even though he may not say it he cares for you. Never doubt that Rin, never. And when Jaken says anything that mean again just ignore him.~ Kagome' "  
  
'She knows you so well. Don't you think?'  
  
'Grrr...not you again.'  
  
'Yes me again. I'll always come back. You know she could have kept Rin.'  
  
'Yes. So?'  
  
'She cares for Rin. And Rin will want her "Mama" here sooner or latter.'  
  
'I'll just mate a demon woman for her.'  
  
'Why not Kagome?'  
  
'She's human. Now go away. Fine I'll be back.'  
  
"So mama left me here? Just so I could be happy?" Rin asked tears in her eye's.  
  
"So it seems."  
  
"She's always so nice. But won't she miss me? Cuz I miss her."  
  
"I'm sure she doses."  
  
~*~ A Week latter Normal POV:  
  
"Shippo run!" She yelled as the snake demon.  
  
"So miko your weak."  
  
"No I'm not. Not only are you Naraku's spawn. But he gave you ten shards. But don't worry. I'll set you free of his control." She said as she slashed at the demon.  
  
(OK all here's a fight scene. Hope it's good.) Blur's were all any one could see in the clearing. But in slow motion. The snake demon slashed at her when she dogged to the right and delivered a kick to the side of it's head. The demon recovered and kicked her into a tree. But she was fast enough to get back up and slash at it with her claws. (Claws yes. Demon abilities.) The demon screeched as poison flowed through her claw into it. It jumped back a gash in it's side. It jumped forward for the kill reaching for her neck. But she ducked it's arm and thrust her arm up at it's throat. Her claws dug into his neck as she ripped it out.  
  
(Hope it was good) She bent down and picked up the shards and snorted. Then went to were Shippo was waiting. When she got there she saw...  
  
(Cliffy! *dodges various flying objects.* Just kidding)  
  
Sesshomaru standing above a frightened Shippo.  
  
"What are you doing to my pup?"  
  
"He ran into me."  
  
"Sorry. Come on Shippo the demons dead." She said picking him up.  
  
"Dad? Were are you?"  
  
He say Kagome stiffen. "Over here Rin." he said looking over his shoulder. When he looked back Kagome was gone.  
  
"What was that weird sound?"  
  
~*~Kagome  
  
She raced to the village.  
  
Kagome She was running to the village to see Kaede. When we were 5 miles away she stopped and put Shippo behind her. "Stay there Shippo." She said as she faced the direction were the demon was to come. When the demon came he looked like Shippo only older and he had a small blue pincone in the middle of his forehead.  
  
"Miko I heard that you adopted a Kitsune pup. Is this true?"  
  
"Yes I have adopted a Kitsune pup. Why would my lord want to know?"  
  
"I looking for my little brother." he looked past her "Shippo?"  
  
"Tobu? Is that you? Your alive!" Shippo said as he launched himself into his brother's arms.  
  
Kagome smiled a sad smile at the reunion. She saw the glint in Shippo's eyes.  
  
As the brother's talked and hugged they felt a small breeze blow past them. "I thought you were dead."  
  
"The lord of the east die? Not so soon."  
  
"It's so good to see you. So many things happened. But I'm fine thanks to Kagome. She took me in and raised me as her own. Isn't that right mama...mama?" Shippo looked around and saw no one. "She must have gone to the village to wait. It's 5 miles that way." When they got there he directed him to Kaede's hut. "Mama? Kaede where's my mom?"  
  
Kaede looked up with sad eye's. "She came and took her bag to hunt the shards. She must have seen something when you saw your brother."  
  
~*~ Kagome  
  
She ran to the north. She was on her way to collect the last three shard's. Then it was a battle with Naraku .She approached the cave and saw the guard and nodded. "Hey Koga! Kagome's here."  
  
"Kagome! It's good to see you." (sleep. can't must complete chapter.)  
  
"Koga I'm here for the shards."  
  
"*sigh* Ok Kagome." he said handing her the shards. "Just to let you know you got the Northern land's help in the battle."  
  
"But I don't know the northern lord."  
  
"Yes you do. I'm the Northern lord."  
  
She hugged him. "Thank you Koga." then she was off.  
  
~*~ Tobu  
  
'One more time of being compared to that miko I'm going to scream!'  
  
"My lord the Western lord is here."  
  
"Good send him in. Shippo I'm going to need you to act-"  
  
"RIN!"  
  
"SHIPPO!" They yelled in unison and hugged each other.  
  
"Tobu. May I ask why you have the kit with you?"  
  
"Sesshomaru. The kit is my little brother."  
  
"Um...Sesshomaru-sama? Have you seen Kagome?"  
  
"Now shall we get down to business? The Northern lord will be here in a minute and the Southern lord is here."  
  
"I'm I late?" Came a voice at the door.  
  
"Uncle Koga!" Rin and Shippo said running up and hugging him.  
  
"Uncle?" Asked Sesshomaru and Tobu at the same time.  
  
"Hey why aren't you two with Kagome?"  
  
"You've seen her? When?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Just a few hours ago. She came and got my shards. Why?"  
  
"She just left. Tobu's great but he doesn't' have the hugs or smiles that match hers."  
  
"Shippo? Do you see what I see?" Rin asked pointing a spot above Koga.  
  
"That's Kagome's energy. But why would she..." He stopped as he saw Kagome drop through it. Rin and Shippo gasped while the lords ran over to her. She lay in Koga's arms with blood dripping down in many spots. She also had arrows stuck in her flesh.  
  
Shippo's look darkened as he saw one of the arrow's. Only one word escaped his lips and it was full of hatred. "Kikyo."  
  
(Ok End Chapter. Next chapter I have no clue to sleepy. Plz review. Ja ne) 


	4. Arrows and Blood

Chapter 4: Arrows and Blood  
  
Two kids and one demon lord were pacing back and forth in front of the infirmary. The other three demon lords were sitting down across the hall from the door.  
  
"I don't get what's with the miko. Why not let her die?" Asked the Southern lord.  
  
"She's not just any miko!" Koga snarled. (AH! Now I'm paranoid. Ok people read and keep a copy of the HOLY BIBLE. It has nothing to do with my story .sry had to say that.)  
  
"You're right. She's a dieing miko."  
  
"Shut up Hibiari! She's more than you'll ever be. My lady." He sneered.  
  
"Why you. How dare you-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Yelled Shippo. "My mom is in there struggling to stay alive and all you can do is bicker? Even Inu Yasha acted more mature than that."  
  
"How dare you compare me to that half-breed."  
  
Shippo didn't even spare her a glance as he paced back and forth. She went to attack when.  
  
"Do it Hibiari and you will start a war with the East."  
  
She just huffed and sat down. "Wait did he say the miko was his mom?"  
  
"Yes. She adopted him. Why?"  
  
"She adopted your bastard pup?"  
  
"No. He's my brother."  
  
"Your brother. But he was said to be dead."  
  
"He's pacing right there." They sat and paced for two more hours.  
  
"My lord there is a monk, demon exterminator, and fire cat asking to see you." A servant said to Koga.  
  
"Bring them to me."  
  
"Yes my lord." When the servant came back leading them he bowed and left.  
  
"Koga is she here?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Yes. Tell me what happened."  
  
"Inu Yasha turned full demon and Kikyo' s controlling him." The monk started. "When Kagome-sama showed up. She greeted us all but Kikyo happily. We talked for a minute when she turned to Inu Yasha and asked what was wrong. Kikyo pulled her bow back an arrow knocked. Then she told Inu Yasha to kill Kagome. And the result you saw. After Kagome disappeared Inu Yasha turned towards us and ordered dinner. We put a sleeping potion in their portions of the meal. And when they slept we went to your cave and they told us to come here."  
  
Koga nodded. "It seems that I'll have to kill Inu Yasha. After all she is my woman."  
  
Sesshomaru let loses a small growl but was over powered by the exterminator's growl. "How dare you! She just got attacked by her best friend. And lost her kid's to other's. Just to keep them happy. From what she told me she wanted to go home and forget! Hell she didn't want to be here in the first place. But no she has to have honor, loyalty, and trust. Right now I wish she didn't. Then she wouldn't be as bad as she is. Oh and Miroku forgot to mention that she didn't attack Inu Yasha. Not one fucking blow. Hell she would be dead if we didn't whack the two on the head and knock them out." She fumed.  
  
"She wanted me to be happy?" Asked Rin and Shippo in unison.  
  
Sango calmed down and nodded. "She always gave more then she received."  
  
"So she's a weird human. She's still useless." Hibiari said.  
  
Sango turned on her quick. "Do you even know what she can do?! Do you even know what she's done?! Do you know what she was doing when we ran into her?! Well let me tell you. She was on her way to fight Naraku and reclaim the Shikon no Tama shards. For two years she's done this. So she is NOT useless!"  
  
When she finished her rant the doctor came out of the room shaking his head. "It's a miracle she's still alive. I guess the shards around her neck don't want her to die." He muttered. "My lords the miko lives. She'll need more rest before she awakens. She also lost a lot of blood. The arrows I can decipher but the claw marks...Would someone please tell me how she got so many?"  
  
Sango and Miroku looked down. Shippo and Rin started crying.  
  
"She was attacked by my half-brother turned demon."  
  
"Every one knows the Tetsuaiga keeps his demon blood in check."  
  
"Not when a dark miko has it." Sango muttered.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her. "The corpse has the sword?"  
  
"Not any more." Miroku said.  
  
"Explain monk."  
  
"Well the Tetsuaiga burned Inu Yasha every time he tried to touch it. So he had Kikyo hold it for him. When we ran into Kagome the sword started to pulse. Like it was calling to her. It just proved my theory that Kagome is the mistress to the sword. And the sword chose Kagome to own it. So when we left we took the sword with us."  
  
"The mistress of the sword?" Koga asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So the young miko is the mistress of the sword and jewel?"  
  
The monk and exterminator nodded. "And she's a very...different then any one else."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"She sees every one an equal. No matter what their race or station."  
  
"So she's still useless. She's a human." Hibiari said looking at her nails.  
  
Sesshomaru felt a tug on his pants and looked down. What he saw was the tear-streaked face of Rin. "Daddy the mean woman is taking bad about mama." Rin said then started to cry. He sighed and picked her up.  
  
At the same time Tobu felt a tug at his pants and looked down to see a teary eyed Shippo. "She's saying bad things about mama." Then he cried. He picked him up and both Sesshomaru and him looked at Hibiari.  
  
Sesshomaru was the fist to say something. "If you wish to keep breathing I suggest you don't upset my daughter."  
  
Hibiari looked at Rin then Sesshomaru. "You had a child by the miko?! But the child is pure human!"  
  
"No she is my adopted pup. The miko adopted her when I had trouble and couldn't care for her."  
  
Hibiari looked at Tobu. "But the kit called the miko mother."  
  
"She adopted him too."  
  
"I'm amazed she didn't just purify you. That's what all miko's do."  
  
Shippo growled and snapped. "You don't know my mama. She the kindest person alive. She could have easily gotten rid of me. But she took me in instead. She even kept me from getting killed. More than once. So don't even think you know my mama."  
  
"Ya!" Rin added.  
  
"Oh that is so sweet of you to say." Came Kagome's voice from the door. Everyone turned and looked. Rin and Shippo went to give her a hug but went right through her. "Sorry but I can't touch you right now. This is just a spirit form. I just want to tell you Inu Yasha will be here in an hour." Then she was gone.  
  
"Simple parlor trick." Hibiari said looking at her nails.  
  
"Can you do it?" Tobu asked. "Or do you just say that because you don't want to be over powered by a human?"  
  
"I say that because I can kill her in a second if a dead miko can almost kill her." She said smugly.  
  
Koga snarled, Sango lifted her boomerang, and Miroku stepped in between them. "No my lady. Lady Kagome is not weak. She is-in all truth-the Shikon no Tama miko."  
  
"Oh wow a tiny little bead." She said sarcastically. "I'm so afraid. No the only person I have to fear-and is mate-Sesshomaru."  
  
Rin looked at her then to a growling Sesshomaru. "You're not my daddy's mate. My daddy has yet to choose."  
  
Hibiari shot up and started towards Rin. "Daddy? You have no dad. You're just a lost little- "  
  
"One more word or step towards my pup you will die." Sesshomaru said in such a cold voice ice cubes envied it.  
  
Hibiari stopped and looked at Rin. "You took a human for a pup?!"  
  
Shippo looked at her and growled startling everyone-Sesshomaru not showing it of course. "What's wrong with that!? A human took me for a pup. Me a demon. She didn't have to you know. So tell me what's wrong with it. Because you just insulted my sister."  
  
Hibiari looked from Rin to Shippo to Sesshomaru. "He adopted you?! Impossible. He claimed only one pup."  
  
"Rin is his pup yes. But my mama took both Rin and I in when we had no one. So we are brother and sister." He then stood in front of Rin and pulled himself to his full height and gave her such a cold glare that Sesshomaru was proud. "And don't think you can harm my family in any way. I may be small but my mama taught me a very powerful trick that could kill you in a second."  
  
"You're bluffing." Hibiari said with an air of arrogance. Shippo just raised an eyebrow and a ball of fox fire engulfed her. "What is this?!"  
  
"I warned you." Shippo said with a smirk. "Meet what my mama likes to call the 'Armageddon of Fox Fire.'" He turned to Rin and smiled. "Come on sis. Let's go pick flowers for when mother wakes up." He took her hand and led her down the hall.  
  
The ball of fox fire disappeared. And Tobu was broadly smiling. "Well my little brother sure can be an adult when called for. And that attack. Wow. He sure has power. Hibiari I suggest you leave the kids alone. Shippo might have learned more than that from our new mother."  
  
Hibiari scowled. "You're old enough not to need a mother. Besides what would you want with a human mother?"  
  
Tobu just smiled. "She adopted Shippo so she got me also. And I wouldn't mind learning that powerful of attacks. And" His eyes started to sparkle "I finally get a mom to dot on. Plus the big bonus of more brothers and sisters." He smiled broadly. "And-my favorite part-I get to choose who her mate will be."  
  
Sesshomaru growled at that. "More like she'll wrap you around her finger with out trying and mate who she wants."  
  
"From what I've seen with Shippo and Rin I'll wrap myself around her finger with no problem."  
  
"You're a fool."  
  
"And the party's. Lady Kagome of the Eastern Lands. Hmmm...It has a nice ring to it. (*o*, aren't he starry eyed?)"  
  
"Like that would happen. First she has to agree. Remember?" Sesshomaru said. 'And besides. She's mine. My ward has that claim that makes her mine.'  
  
"Oh yes. But since my brother is her son she takes in all the family orphans. So that makes her my mother. And as my mother I get to take care of her." Tobu declared with a smug smile. "Now I'm going to check on my mother to see how she's doing." Then he walked into the room.  
  
Hibiari looked at Sesshomaru and slandered up to him. Purring she said "Well now that we're almost alone..." She glanced at Sango and Miroku. Sango glared and stocked off dragging Miroku with her to the kids. "Now about mating-"  
  
"We aren't going to mate. My pup needs a mother to care for her."  
  
"She has the Miko. Just leave her with the Miko."  
  
"I have more honor than you Hibiari. Now I must go see to my pup and her brother." Sesshomaru then walked off leaving her standing there.  
  
'Don't worry Sesshomaru. You will be mine' Hibiari thought. ~~~~ Tobu looked down at Kagome and saw her wounds healing nicely. He saw the Shikon Shards around her neck glowing. 'Don't worry mom *smirk* everything will be alright. Now to prepare for my "guests".' He walked out of the room and to the front gate. The monk and exterminator joined him along with Sesshomaru.  
  
Inu Yasha came through the trees with Kikyo and he looked pissed. "Monk hand over Tetsuaiga and I might let you live." He said darkly. Kikyo just smiled behind him.  
  
"Who are you?" Tobu asked.  
  
"That's none of your business. I'm only here for what's mine."  
  
"There is nothing here that's yours Inu Yasha." Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"Fuck off. Monk. Give. Me. My. Sword. Now." He grated out.  
  
"It is not your sword." Miroku said.  
  
Tobu looked at Inu Yasha. "So you're the one that hurt my mom. Well now what a nice surprise. You came to me.*grin* Now then *strikes thinking pose* what shall I do?" He looked Inu Yasha over then turned his attention to Kikyo. "Your mate looks a lot like my mom." He noted that Inu Yasha stiffened. "But my mom has a more pleasant smell of cherry blossoms and lavender. While your mate smells of dirt and bone."  
  
"And who is your mom? No one looks like my mate."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Inu Yasha looked confused like he was trying to remember. "Kagome...Kagome where is she is she alright?" He looked worried. "Tell me she's not hurt. How could I forget my best friend?"  
  
Kikyo frowned at this. 'How could he remember her? That spell was to strong.'  
  
Sesshomaru saw that frown and pounced on it. "What's wrong sister?" He sneered.  
  
Inu Yasha turned to looked at Kikyo in shock. "Why would he say that?"  
  
"I wouldn't know. Lets just go we have shards to find." She said pulling him away.  
  
When they were gone from sight everyone blinked. "Now that was weird." Sango said.  
  
They all agreed and waked back into the palace.  
  
~*~*~*~ Sesshomarus Dream  
  
He looked at the angel standing in front of him with her back turned. "Kagome." He said softly. She turned to look at him her kimono a light blue with silver threads. "Sesshomaru." She said happily. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. He licked her lips to ask for entrance and she opened for him. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and tasted her. While he kissed her he quickly untied her kimono and slid it off her shoulders and let it pool down at her feet. His hands explored her curves as she moaned into his mouth. Slowly he pushed her onto the bed. He covered her naked body with his and striped off his clothes. She sucked in her breath at the first skin to skin contact then moaned and pulled his mouth down for a soul sneering kiss. He let his hands roam over her breasts and teased the taunt nipples. He kissed his way down her neck and replaced a hand with his mouth. He suckled like a new born pup and smiled against her when she moaned his name. He paid attention to the other breast the same way. She whimpered when his mouth moved south down her stomach. He kissed his way to her heated center. When he got there he took in a good smell of her arousal. He slowly kissed her womanhood and licked it. He listened to her little mews as he kissed his way back up her body to kiss her full on the lips. He poised to enter her...  
  
~*~*~*~ End Dream (Mahahahahhahaha)  
  
"Damnit!" He roared. (Don't you hate that? You're having a good sex dream and are just at the interesting part and you wake up. I sure as hell do) He looked at his arousal and "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit all to HELL!"  
  
"Papa? What's wrong?" Rin asked walking into his room whipping her eyes.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ok. Tobu said mama should wake up soon."  
  
He nodded. 'Damn why did I have to wake up? *groans* Damn I'm to aroused do any thing right now. Ok think cold. Ice water, snow, rain...no that didn't work. Hmm... Hibiari *grins* that worked.'(lol)  
  
He got up with the blanket covering his manhood and looked at Rin. "Go."  
  
Rin walked out of the room with a small smile on.  
  
'Well now that was a good dream. I wonder what she would taste like?'  
  
'Grrr...You again! I told you to go away.'  
  
'You only wish you could.'  
  
'What do you want?'  
  
'Why I want to fuck Hibiari.'  
  
'...'  
  
'Just kidding. No I'm here to tell you something...But not now.'  
  
'Grrr...Bastard'  
  
'Yes you are.'  
  
He ignored the voice and went to see Kagome. When he walked in she was sitting up and smiling.  
  
"Ok now why did you call me mom?" She asked.  
  
Tobu looked hurt. "Why you are my mom. You adopted Shippo so you adopted me." He said cheerfully.  
  
"You really want someone to boss you around don't you, Tobu?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"No I want a mother to dote on."  
  
"Ya? Well you'll get a mother and uncle to dote on." Kagome muttered.  
  
"I get an uncle as well? This is the day of my life." He exclaimed with stars in his eyes.  
  
"Right...Shippo would you fill me in?"  
  
"Ok mama. Inu Yasha was here and he left."  
  
"Ok." Sees every one looking at her. "What?"  
  
"Your healed human."  
  
"Yes I am." She sat up and slowly put her feet onto the floor. "And now I'm leaving." She stood up only to get knocked back onto the bed.  
  
"No!" Came two little voices in panic. She looked down at Rin and Shippo. "You can't leave us!"  
  
"But I have to. You guys both have families and after I finish the jewel I have mine to get back to. Besides its time for Naraku to die." She said setting them aside on the bed. "Rin you have Sesshomaru and Jaken. Shippo you have your brother." She stood up. "But you don't need me all that bad right now. Besides the next time I see you I'll have Souta with me."  
  
"Uncle Souta?"  
  
"Yep. Now I have to go. I'll see you around." She said then sunk into the floor.  
  
"Impressive...not." Hibiari said leaning on the door.  
  
"Ok let's see you do it." Shippo said.  
  
"Why it's just a waist of time."  
  
Miroku looked at where she just disappeared from. "So that's how she got two hundred miles away in two seconds."  
  
Shippo and Rin ^_^; "Uncle Miroku!"  
  
~~~~ "Souta it's time to go." Kagome called out to him. When he stepped into the well house Wow was all she could think. Souta stood there in a out fit like their grandpa only it was all black. And on his feet were black combat boots.  
  
"Like it sis?" Asked Souta.  
  
And to think he's only fourteen. "Really good. Now are you ready to?"  
  
"Yep." He said as he lifted a big assed sword and tied it to his back. "Bye mom, grandpa." He called as shut the door.  
  
Kagome grinned. "So you went for a sword?"  
  
"Ya well we all can't use miko powers." He stated.  
  
"But you can use monk powers."  
  
"Ya but I prefer a weapon."  
  
"Whatever lets go." She said then grabbed him and pulled him down the well. When they got out of the well Souta looked around then tensed.  
  
"So I finally get to meet my new uncle." A voice chirped from behind Kagome.  
  
"Tobu. Souta this is your self appointed nephew."  
  
"Self appointed?"  
  
"Shippos older brother and Lord of the Eastern Lands. And my self appointed son."  
  
"Can you blame me?" Tobu said with innocence.  
  
Kagome snorted.  
  
"Any way. Rin and Shippo have been...requesting...for you to come back." He winced. But before he could say more he found himself looking at his front gate.  
  
"Now shall we go?" Kagome asked after she sent Tobu home.  
  
"Ya lets get rid of this Naraku creature."  
  
~~~~ Well that's that. Next chappy 5: Tears and Pain. Ja ne. 


	5. AN

Hi everyone, sry for taking so long but I just got back on track and hope to see a update soon. I'm still alive-not dead yet- and working hard. I finally got time and will update very soon.


End file.
